1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tamper evident flexible closures with handles integrally formed therewith for containers such as blow molded containers useful for packing various beverages and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Flexible handles on rings adapted to be applied to containers may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,000,527 and 3,311,252.
A handle comprising a flexible strip having its opposite ends secured at spaced locations on a container may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,633 and handles pivotally attached to rings for application to containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,275,366 and 3,638,823. Tear skirts are relatively common in the closure art and one such tear skirt having a closure on one side and a cylindrical bottle neck cover therebelow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,797.
The present invention provides a device having the dual function of a closure with a tamper evident portion which must be removed to permit the closure to be disengaged from the container and positions a ring therebelow adapted to be engaged over and positioned beneath an annular rib on the neck portion of the container. A flexible handle is integrally formed with the ring and the tear skirt has thin wall, frangible connecting portions joining the uppermost portion of the tear skirt to the lower edge of the annular depending flange of the closure and the lowermost portions of the tear skirt to the upper edge of the ring carrying the handle.